


Missed You

by captain_americano



Series: Americano’s Shame Corner [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AKA, Armpit Kink, Armpit Licking, Blow Job, Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Feet, Fingering, Kissing, Licking, M/M, More rimming because I like nothing more than Peter getting his ass ate, No Condom, PLEASE DON’T @ ME, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rim job, Rimming, Scent Kink, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Swearing, Sweat, Top Wade Wilson, Unsafe Sex, Welcome Home Sex, am i forgetting anything?, turns out I forgot a lot lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: “Wade,” Peter whines, pulling off Wade’s mask and catching his lips in a deep kiss. All he can smell is leather and sweat and gunpowder, and he’s already embarrassingly hard.Wade comes home from a mission. Peter missed him. A lot.





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes. On. Bikes. 
> 
> I have no words, and no excuses for what you’re about to read. 
> 
> I think I tagged everything properly so if you see something up there you don’t like — there is still time to back out.
> 
> Completely unrelated but — HAPPY INTERNATIONAL WOMEN’S DAY! Get it, girls!!

It had been a long time since Wade had left on his last mission… a really long time. Peter had long since stopped shoving his face into his boyfriend’s pillow and curling up on Wade’s side of the bed — it no longer smelt like him.

Instead Peter had turned to… other things for comfort. Things that definitely did not include a pile of dirty laundry Wade had left on his side of the bed because he was a lazy nuisance that never did his washing. Fortunately, that was neither here nor there because Wade was due home tonight, and hell if Peter wasn’t half-hard and _vibrating_ with anticipation. He’d even considered prepping himself, but ultimately decided against it because he wanted to _feel_ Wade, and feel him for _days._

He felt awkward and lame, sitting on the couch in the dim lounge room, literally not doing anything except waiting for Wade to return. He hadn’t bothered turning on the television, or pretending to read — he was just poised on the edge of the couch, straining his ears for any indication of Wade entering the apartment building. 

Finally — _finally_ — he heard the familiar thud of Deadpool’s boots climbing the ancient stairwell, and Peter’s heart thumped in time with the footsteps. 

As soon as the door is open, Peter flings himself off the couch and launches at Wade, wrapping his arms around his huge shoulders, and legs around his hips as he places kisses all over Wade’s masked face. 

“Hey baby boy,” Wade chuckles as he wraps his arms around Peter, the sound deep and rough and _so hot._ “Didja miss me?” 

 _“Wade,”_ Peter whines, pulling off Wade’s mask and catching his lips in a deep kiss. All he can smell is leather and sweat and gunpowder, and he’s already embarrassingly hard, grinding against Wade’s stomach as Wade maps out his mouth, like he’s trying to re-learn the shape and taste of Peter. “Missed you, missed you, _missed you.”_

“Missed you too, kitten,” Wade said, trailing open-mouthed kisses down Peter’s jaw to his neck, before sucking a mark into his collarbone where it just peeks out of his shirt. Peter huffs, already dizzy with arousal. “Let me get out of this suit and clean up — I haven’t showered in three days, babes.” 

“Or, you could not,” Peter offers in a whisper, burying his nose in the collar of Wade’s suit and inhaling deeply, his face darkening in a blush. 

“Nah — _three days,_ Pete. I smell gross. Hop down babe, it’ll take five minutes,” Wade said obliviously, tapping Peter’s ass lightly, indicating he should drop to the floor. Peter held on tighter and leant back slightly, looking Wade in the eyes and summoning all of his courage that usually goes towards more wholesome, heroic situations. 

 _“Wade-I-really-like-the-way-you-smell-and-I-want-to-taste-every-inch-of-your-body,”_ Peter admits in a rush, too loud in the silent apartment. Peter squeezes his eyes shut, bracing for Wade to make fun of him. 

“You mean you like my manly musk?” Wade delivers, and Peter sighs, opening his eyes to glare at his boyfriend, but not backing down. 

“Yes,” he challenges, and Wade grins deviously. 

“Well, why didn’t you say so, sooner, Puddin’ Pop?”

Peter swallows his various retorts to the effect of ‘its weird/gross/embarrassing,’ because Wade is carrying him to the bedroom and gently placing him on the bed. 

“How do you want me, Petey?” Wade asked, running his fingers through Peter’s hair. Peter closes his eyes and arches up into the touch while he takes a moment to gather his thoughts.

Wade had always been so open and caring when it came to trying new things together, from Peter losing his virginity, to all of the weird fantasies the pair of them had thought up and tested out. After years of denying and ignoring what Peter had internally dubbed ‘the gross side’ of his kinks, he’d missed Wade too much to pretend any longer, and could only be grateful he had such an amazing, caring, trustworthy partner who always helped him explore the parts of himself he was unsure of.  

“Naked, on your back,” Peter decided, looking Wade in the eye so he’d know he was serious. Wade had always said if Peter couldn’t verbally and explicitly ask for what he wanted, then he wasn’t ready to actually do it. “Get rough and be commanding, if you want.”

“What’s the safeword?” Wade asked as a reminder, unlacing his boots.

“‘One-eleven’ ends it all. Green means ‘go,’ yellow means ‘slow down, give me a second,’ and red means ‘stop,’” Peter recited dutifully, and Wade nodded, stripping off his suit. Once he was naked, he took Peter’s hands and gently tugged him off the bed into a standing position, manoeuvring him to strip as well. 

Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the sensation of Wade disrobing him. He always liked it a little too much when Wade took care of him, when he did the mundane things Peter was more than capable of doing himself. 

Finally, when they were both naked, Wade climbed onto the bed and spread out on his back, his arms curling to rest on the pillow behind his head, as he gave Peter a pointed look. “Well,” he said darkly, slipping into his dom role perfectly, “you said you wanted to lick every inch — you better get to it, and don’t. Miss. Anything.”

Peter hastily clambered onto the bed, hovering over Wade with his knees either side of his hips. He instantly dove for a kiss, tracing Wade’s lips with his tongue, before kissing down his chin and lapping at his jaw. Peter ran his teeth and tongue down Wade’s neck, savouring in the salty flavour of his pock-marked skin, dipping his tongue into the divot of Wade’s collarbone, and following the line to his shoulder.

Peter followed the plane of muscle down the outside of Wade’s bicep, down his forearms to his hand, where he took care to gently suck each finger in his mouth, one by one, relishing in the warm weight on his tongue. He could feel Wade’s erection rising to lightly press against his ass, his own hanging hard and heavy against Wade’s bare stomach. 

After happily laving at Wade’s slightly sweaty palm, Peter made his way back up along Wade’s inner arm, pausing just above the elbow. He glanced up at Wade who was watching him carefully. 

“Colour?” Wade asked, and Peter gave him a small smile. 

“Green.”

“I thought we agreed — _every inch,”_ Wade said after a beat, roughly cupping the back of Peter’s head and forcing his face into his armpit. Peter groaned as the scent invaded his nostrils, feeling a glob of precome drip embarrassingly from his dick as he flicked his tongue out to taste Wade’s under-arm. It was darker and headier than the sweat on his neck and arms, and Peter was instantly obsessed, tracing his lips over and over every bit of skin, chasing the taste.

“Good boy,” Wade growled, releasing Peter’s head, allowing him to move across Wade’s chest, pressing open-mouthed kisses and kitten licks across his nipples, before giving his other arm the same treatment — shoulders, biceps, fingers, then back up to his other armpit.

“Fuck,” Peter groaned, tasting the scarred flesh, “so good, Wade, love the way you taste.”

After he’d thoroughly explored Wade’s torso, he made his way down his washboard abs, tracing the definition with his tongue, and dipping into his belly-button, eliciting a quiet gasp from Wade. Peter grinned privately into his stomach, before tracing the vee of his hips and pressing his nose deeply into the junction of Wade’s thigh and groin, inhaling deeply at the thick, heavy scent.

He lapped at the smooth, scarred skin, before moving up to Wade’s dick, carefully swirling his tongue around the head and into the slit. He followed the shaft down to swipe at the dip above his balls, then gently sucked them one by one into his mouth, closing his eyes blissfully at the smooth taste. 

Peter looked back up at Wade, whose eyes were dark and trained on him, his face warm with a hectic flush around his scars, and Peter didn’t await further instructions before gently placing his palms on Wade’s calves, encouraging them up so Wade’s knees were bent with the soles of his feet pressed firmly into the mattress.

Peter dipped his head, nuzzling under Wade’s balls as he lapped at his perineum, taking one last, deep breath through his nose, before slipping lower until his tongue reached the tight furl of Wade’s hole. 

“Shit, Spidey,” Wade groaned, his hands flying down dig into Peter’s scalp, twisting tightly in his hair. Peter moaned, his mouth salivating at the deep, rich taste of Wade as he made broad, wet swipes over his hole. Wade was grinding down into Peter’s face, and Peter was happily taking it, swirling his tongue around the cleft of his ass, before tensing the muscle and gently spearing into Wade’s entrance. “Fuck, Peter, oh my god!” 

Peter hummed happily, chasing the dark, musky taste as he sealed his lips around the rim and sucked, his dick twitching violently as Wade cried. After Peter had his fill, he made his way down each of Wade’s legs, carefully mapping his powerful thighs and calves, and slipped off the foot of the bed to kneel on the floor, pressing Wade’s feet together side-by-side, and starting on them.

He slowly traced Wade’s ankle bones, kissing down his heels before dragging his tongue up the sole of each foot in turn, relishing in the sharp taste and scent as he followed the arch of his feet. He glossed between each toe, sucking them into his mouth, before finally pressing a kiss into the pads of each big toe.

“Did I do good, daddy?” Peter asked, looking up at Wade from the floor. 

“So good, baby, c’mere,” Wade said, his voice rough as he beckoned Peter up onto the bed. Peter hastily climbed up beside him, and allowed Wade to position him so his face was hovering over his dick, and his ass was inches from Wade’s face. “Get me good and wet while I open you up a bit, baby,” Wade instructed, and Peter enthusiastically mouthed over his shaft, allowing his mouth to flood with spit before taking the glans into his mouth and slowly inching down his cock. 

As he worked Wade’s dick, swirling his tongue and grazing his teeth just the way he knew Wade liked it, he felt Wade spread his cheeks apart and spit on his hole.

“Guh,” Peter groaned around Wade, feeling his hole clench a the spit slid down his perineum to his balls, faintly tickling as it cooled. Wade followed the line of spit back up, before dipping his tongue in Peter’s entrance, almost immediately slipping a finger in alongside it. Peter whined as Wade breached him — he’d been a good boy while Wade was gone and had only touched his dick. His hole belonged to Wade, only.

Peter tried to focus his movements as he sucked Wade, but he couldn’t concentrate as Wade slipped a second finger with nothing but spit to ease the way, twisting and scissoring and driving Peter wild. Wade’s dick slipped from Peter’s mouth as he moaned, grinding his hips back onto Wade’s fingers, chasing the contact and angling for Wade to hit that sweet spot.

Wade used his free hand to smack Peter’s ass, growling, “Better get your mouth back on my dick, Petey, because spit is the only lube you’re getting tonight.” 

Peter whimpered in anticipation and mouthed at Wade’s dick, his jaw starting to ache. He felt Wade slip a third finger in his hole, the stretch just on the good side of painful, before he gave Peter’s ass another swat and slipped his fingers out, leaving Peter whining and clenching at the loss.

He manhandled Peter so he was back in his original position — knees either side of Wade’s hips, his ass hovering just above Wade’s dick. Wade was looking up at him intently, his eyes bright and his expression hungry. Peter’s heart thudded dully in his chest — he loved it when Wade looked at him like that. 

“Colour?” Wade checked.

“So fucking green,” Peter grinned, placing his hands on Wade’s chest for balance as he sunk onto Wade’s dick, the head barely breaching him before he took a moment to adjust.

“Not tonight,” Wade growled, flexing his hips up and sheathing himself in Peter in one sharp, fluid motion. Peter choked on a scream, no sound coming out as his eyes watered at the intrusion, the pain so bright and perfect it was overwhelming. 

Peter didn’t waste any time, knowing if he didn’t make the first move — Wade would. He rolled his hips back and lifted his thighs slightly, before dropping back down, the air punching out of his lungs with the slow drag, friction burning him up from the inside out. 

“Fuck yeah, baby, ride daddy’s cock,” Wade commanded, his hands tight on Peter’s hips, guiding his movements. Peter leaned forward, seeking Wade’s lips while he shamelessly bounced on his dick, nibbling and licking into his mouth, groaning when Wade started bucking his hips to meet his thrusts. 

“Love you so much, daddy, fuck I missed you Wade,” Peter cried, wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck and mouthing at his jaw. “Love this, love you, please daddy, _please—”_

He didn’t even know what he was begging for, but he saw stars when Wade angled his hips so his dick rubbed against Peter’s prostate with every movement. 

“Can you get off just like this baby? Just on your daddy’s cock? Gonna show me what a good boy you are, show me how much you missed me filling your sweet little hole?” Wade teased breathlessly, trailing his hands up Peter’s waist and shoulders, before yanking Peter’s hair and pulling his head back so he could attack his neck, sucking bruises into Peter’s pale, sensitive skin. 

“Yes, daddy, please, I’ll be so good, please let me come on your dick, only for you daddy,” Peter whined, his thighs trembling as he felt his orgasm building too quickly after being on edge for so long. 

“Come on, baby,” Wade said, dropping his hands to Peter’s ass and spreading his cheeks as he pumped ceaselessly into Peter. “Come for daddy.”

Peter groaned and buried his face in Wade’s armpit, inhaling deeply as the force of his orgasm hit, his toes curling, and his ass clenching around Wade. 

“God, Pete,” Wade groaned, grinding Peter down onto his cock as he chased his own orgasm, spilling deep inside Peter.

Peter collapsed into Wade’s chest, his own spunk warm and sticky between them, but apparently he had no shame. He felt Wade’s dick slip out, and a trickle of come follow, but Peter couldn’t care less about that mess, either. “So good, Peter,” Wade said, running his hands gently through Peter’s hair and pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead, “You did so well baby boy, such a good boy.” 

Peter closed his eyes and listened to Wade’s erratic heartbeat as they both caught their breath. After a few minutes of Wade whispering praise, he finally shifted and caught Wade’s lips in a slow, gentle kiss. “Thank you, Wade,” he said quietly, feeling a flush rise to his cheeks as embarrassment set in. “Thanks for going along with all my — my weird, uh, things…” 

“S’not weird, baby boy,” Wade smiled up at him, gently rubbing his hands up and down both sides of Peter’s waist in a soothing motion. “You know I’m into anything you’re into.”

Peter snorted softly and dropped onto the mattress beside Wade, using the sheet to try and mop up the mess a little bit, before curling up beside Wade, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Missed you so much,” he said around a yawn, pressing his forehead to Wade’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

“Missed you too, babe, but if this is your new Welcome Home Sex, I think I should go on missions more often,” Wade teased. 

“Don’t you dare,” Peter said, too tired to add heat to his tone, and Wade chuckled.

“Does this at least mean I don’t have to shower as often?” Wade asked hopefully, and Peter lightly whacked his arm. 

“Don’t be gross,” Peter said. Then, after a beat he added, “but yes. That’s exactly what it means.”

**Author's Note:**

> From the bottom of my heart, I just want to say — my bad. I know that was weird, but thanks for giving it a chance!
> 
> I’ve been thinking about writing this fic non-stop for the last two years since I got into Spideypool, and after several attempts at a more wholesome fic (I’ve been sick this last week and just wanted to write a sic fic of Wade taking care of Peter) this came out instead. So. Yeah. 
> 
> I don’t know where the daddy kink came from, that was never meant to be apart of this fic. I was also hesitant to add in feet bc that kink squicks me out irl, but it seemed fitting so...
> 
> ALSO!! Putting out a request for more ‘weird’ Spideypool fics if anyone can recommend/write them. Stuff like this, non-con roleplay... Other stuff... Ahem.


End file.
